Devil Sister
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Mamori has a twin. An Evil twin, most would say. Now what would happen if she showed up and caught the attection of Hiruma? kekekeke You guess is as good as mine.
1. Chapter 1

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~~ I own nothing...

Yeah lets try a new story an new crossover I've never tried before.. Eye Shield 21 x Inuyasha .. considering the fact that in the last 2 days I've read up to ch. 174 in the eye shield manga… Read one crossover and I'm reading the Manga to understand it XD .. Imma dedicate this to The H-Experiment, who's crossovers made me search out and read Eye Shield and now has me writing to help add more Inu Eye Shield crossovers and yeah Kagome Hiruma is a KICKASS pairing! And of course don't forget about Whispering Kage ß I love Kage's stories another reason I'm writing this crossover cause I read one Kage wrote ^.^ You guys should read their stories I love them, even if I didn't review them ^.^; Sorry about that, I've never been much of a reviewer so why not just count this as a review since ya'lls stories made me want to try my hand?.. With that outa the way .. remember this is my first attempt I'm not really good with lemons I tend not to update and I've only been reading the manga for a few days and It'll be a little OC for Hiruma, in the beginning and a lot for Kagome… So… ENJOY!

Chapter one: Devil Sister?

Mamori stood at the entrance to the bus station. She was nervous, well maybe just a little bit afraid. Today her sister, Kagome, was coming back. You know how every one who has twins say one is good and the other is evil? Guess which one was the good twin? Yes, Twins.

Kagome had been shipped off 5 years ago after nearly shooting her principal in the kneecap. Mamori was told that Kagome had improved and was able to be brought back. If only she knew…

~Kagome~

'This fucking blows' She had to act innocent for a fucking year! but at least she was free of those lunatics. Do you know how hard it was for her not to kill someone at that damn Behavior School? Apparently trying to shoot people was against the law and if you did it when you were underage they sent you to therapy.

'what a load of bullshit! Then again those idiots paired her with a pyro, a poisons master, a biter, a lecher, and another shooter. dumb asses. All that did was teach her new ways to torture, fight, and improve on her aim. Hell they didn't even check her bag when she was admitted so she still had her trusty partner, Yasha, a small red Handgun. '

Pulling out the small handgun, she grinned evilly. Sure she wished it was something with a little more boom, but hey a girl will take what she can. Yasha always got the job done anyhow.

Her hand caressed the small gun as she smirked. This year was going to be fun. She'd finally get to see her sister again and her favorite target in the world, Sena.

Looking ahead, she noticed a Biker bar. In front of the bar stood a Silvery blue Kawasaki Z1000, her mouth practically watered. Standing up from her seat, she elegantly walked to the front of the buss. Seeing the driver look back at her then back at the road with a light blush on his cheeks, she grinned. Looping an arm around the driver she whispered in his ear, making him slam on his breaks and open the door.

Chuckling evilly at the aroused and terrified look on the mans face she skipped out the door and blew him a kiss before walking into the bar.

~Mamori~

She was really starting to get worried now. Kagome's buss had already arrived and left and there was no sign of her.

"maybe she just missed her buss?" She asked herself out loud. Ignorant of the fact that Hiruma now stood beside her.

"Who missed their buss, Fucking Manager?" He asked shouldering his Machine gun.

"My sister, she was suppose to be back today, but she wasn't on the bus." She twiddled her thumbs worried for her older sister.

Hiruma smirked and wrote this fact down in his blackmail book, when said book was ripped from his hand by a rider on a Blue motorcycle.

"KAG!" Screamed Mamori as the rider jumped from the bike, flicking threw the little black book. Mamori before trying to pounce on her sister who moved without seemingly moving, dodging the hug. Hiruma Glared at the thief, aiming his machine gun at her.

"Fucking thief!" He yelled at her causing her to look up from the book and squeal in delight. She then eyed him carefully.

"I'll make a deal with you, Spiky. I'll give back your little book, IF you give me that little toy of yours." She smirked at him and Mamori paled.

"Hiruma, don't give her any of your guns."

"Hiruma huh? That's a weird fucking name. Imma stick with Spiky." She continued to smirk at him.

Hiruma was currently looking between the two. "Fucking TWINS?" He looked at Kagome and glared at her as she continued to look at his book.

Mamori looked down embarrassed. "Hiruma meet my older sister Kagome. Kagome give him his book back your not getting his gun!"

Kagome frowned looking at Mamori. "Fine, I'm done with it anyway." She tossed the black book back at Spiky she had already memorized it anyway, so why keep it? "I'll get that gun one way or another anyways, so you'd better watch your back Spiky." She grinned at him before hopping on her new bike and taking off.

"Catch you Fuckers laters!"

And she was gone, leaving Hiruma looking after with a big ass smirk and Mamori with a sad look.

"They told me she was over this…."

End of the beginning…

Okay I just want to see if its good enough for me to continue.. I have a plan, it's a miracle huh? But I don't want to think of anymore shit until I find out if its acceptable for my first Hiruma Kagome match up.

I know Kagome's different, but I've always liked her when she's kick ass.

here's a challenge for you guys.. When she was in therapy she was teamed with

a pyro,

a poisons master,

a biter,

a lecher,

and a shooter.

The first person to guess it right, if this crossover is good enough, I will dedicate the next chapter to them :D

Much love,

~Dreamerz~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yeah I'm ready for another chapter so its who ever got closest XD

Pyro- Renkotsu,

Poison Master- Mukotsu,

biter-Shippo,

lecher- Bankotsu,

shooter- Sesshomaru

They'll be important later on

DEDICATED TO Kitai &

DeathNoteMaker

who only Missed two

You go Kity! & Deathy! ß :D Cause I like nicky names

and everyone thanks for the reviews ^.^ I loves em =^.^=

Kity your review was all ubber long and then I got one from The H-**Experiment and then **I was all O.O TIME TO UPDATEY! YAY!

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~~ I own nothing... Y.Y ._. If I did everything would be all ubberly fucked up XD and Kagome would be evil and have all the guys as her sexy slaves

.

.

Harem BABY! ~Drools~

~Kagome~

She chuckled as she pulled her bike into the parking lot of a coffee shop. From the looks of what she saw, Her sister was still a goody two shoes who had a demonic gun crazy boyfriend. Here she was thinking Mamori would up with the sissy Sena not a guy she herself would go after.

Today was Sunday which means she'd have to go to school tomorrow, which she, knowing Mamori, had already been signed up for. Gods how she hated school. Even though her school marks where nearly perfect, spending 5 years in a building meant to train kids to be normal meant 5 years of nothing to do but study, work on her aim with Sesshy and burn shit up with Renny. Those were some fun years. She chuckled thinking of her 'teachers'. She couldn't wait until her guys got out, they'd be ruling the school before no time. She just had to blow off time for about a month or two before they got out and came here.

For now…

~The next day with Mamori~

She was seriously worried now. Kagome never came home last night, she hadn't seen her since the bus station. She got ready for school and met Sena before walking to school. She hadn't told anyone about Kagome coming back, even though the only one who knew her was Sena.

Arriving at school her eyes widened. Sitting there on her bike grinning was her twin sister Kagome. She felt Sena freeze beside her and groan.

"You couldn't warn me about her?" grumbled Sena as he stared at Kagome with nearly terrorized eyes. His memories or her weren't the most pleasant. Though looking at her now he was surprised.

What used to be a girl who was nothing but legs and arms was now a woman. She sat proudly on the bike, her hair was much longer than Mamori's, hanging to nearly the middle of her back. Her blue eyes sparkled with evil intent. Though Kagome and Mamori were twins they weren't identical, Kagome's eyes were blue while Mamori's were brown. Kagome's shirt showed off a indecent amount of cleavage, proving she was more endowed then her younger twin, and her skirt was shorter, since her legs were longer.

Sena had to check his nose to see if it was bleeding.

~with Kagome~

She smiled at the guys around her. She loved being her, no she wasn't a slut or anything, but she loved the attention. Hell she missed Banny, her best pervy friend and inmate. So many looks and whistles reminded her of the time she spent with him.

She pouted thinking of them, hoping they were doing okay without her. She was the one who kept them out of the most trouble, well, at least this last year trying to get them out, normally she was the one getting them into trouble. She couldn't wait until they out. She would show Deimon some real demons.

Spotting her sister and Sena she climbed off of her bike and practically pounced on Sena.

"I've missed you sooo much Sena bear!" She was taller than him now, so being the devil she is, she pressed his head to her boobs snuggling him as the guys she was paying attention to earlier looked on him in Jealousy and pain to come.

Mamori watched on in delight, thinking her sister had over come all of her evilness from childhood. While poor Sena was pressed up against Kagome's chest thinking unSena like thoughts about said person's chest.

When…

Walking together, Hiruma, the Huh Huh brothers, and Monta appear taking in the site. Hiruma frowned slightly looking at the two, the brothers looked on amazement, and Monta stopped staring at the two with his mouth opened.

"Fucking Manager! Why the hell is the Fucking Thief at my school?!"

"Who the hell you calling a Fucking thief? Fucking Spiky! I gave your precious book back" Kagome rolled her eyes at him and snuggled against her victim some more. "I've missed my Sena Bear, Now run along and let us have some time to get to know each other again, Spiky."

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE" The Huh brothers and Monta quickly moved away from Hiruma. Hiruma grabbed a machine gun from seemingly no where and fired around Kagome and Sena.

Sena was grabbed by Mamori away from the gun fire, as Kagome pulled out her Yasha, fired once and watched as Hiruma's gun fell to the side and a shocked looking Hiruma looked at his gun then back to Kagome before a smirk appeared on his demonic looking face.

Sena watched his eyes wide as Kagome shot the machine gun from Hiruma's hand with only on shot from a red handgun.

"Just because Yasha is small, Doesn't mean he can't do as much damage as your toy, Spiky. You must be Hiruma, The Demon of Deimon, Member of the American football club. "

Here Kagome Smirked, she raised her gun up and lightly kissed it.

"Well, Demon of Deimon, Meet the Devil of Deimon and once my minions arrive.."

She flashed what looked like fangs at him.

"ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!"

End….

Okay heres chapter two… there will be a lot of one sided in this story to make Hiruma all jealous and it'll get even worse as Kagome's group joins her.

Hope you liked it.. review and tell me if there's any one from any of the teams you want me to make Kagome mess with…

She's gonna be such a hell raiser

~Dreamerz~


	3. Chapter 3

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~~ I own nothing... Y.Y ._. If I did everything would be all ubberly fucked up XD and Kagome would be evil and have all the guys at her beck and call

Soooo are you guys ready for chapter 3?

No? well to damn bad cause I is XD.

Okay everyone… cause I know this has been read a lot even though I just put it up.. More people need to write Hiruma Kagome stories.. ^.^ I challenge everyone who's reading to try their hand at it.. lets make it POPULAR MAX! as Monta would say XD ß I'm reading to many Eye Shield mangas XD

on another note don't get used to me doing so many chapters XD or me having a schedule to update cause…. I don't… and I'm lazy.. and I'm a mother… and I read a lot … and I'm lazy.. Whoooo! This should be my last chapter for the night.

on to my newest and most exciting story!

ENJOY MAX!

~Kagome~

She smirked looking at him, her head held up high and her hair blowing around her head making her look wild and devilish with her evilish smirk upon her lips.

Then a loud voice starts talking.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, you know that? I'll pound that Pussy until you cant feel it anymore.. You here me Devil? ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE WOMAN! NOW!"

Kagome chuckled at all the puzzled looks as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Banky I see you have replaced my ring tone yet again, hmmm?"

Hiruma frowned as she turned away from him talking on her cell phone. He hated being ignored, mainly because he's never been ignored. He strained to hear what was being said.

"You mean you guys… ALL OF YOU!.. Are getting out sooner than planned? What did you do Banky?

"Renny did it?! He burned it down didn't he" Here she started laughing. "I can't believe you guys! "

Then all of a sudden her face got scary and her eyes narrowed, causing everyone near her run away.

"You used MY plan AFTER I left? You Fucking BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HAVE THREE FUCKING DAYS BEFORE I LEAVE HERE TO FIND YOU AND POUND YOUR FUCKING BODIES INTO AN UNRECOGNIZABLE BLOBS, TO GET HERE.. UNDERSTOOD?"

She growled low on the phone before she smiled, err smirked. "You see? I knew you'd see my way. I'll see you guys soon, member Banky, three days. I'll see you then Loves. Take care of my group and stay out of jail until we get together."

She blows them a kiss on the phone before hanging up and looking around.

Hiruma was watching her carefully, Sena was cowering behind Mamori, Mamori looked like she was about to cry, the Huh brothers were .. gone… and Monta was looking at her like she was possessed. She flashed them a sexy smile before walking inside.

"You'd better hurry up sis, or your gonna be late, Sena if your late I won't hug you anymore." Mamori was following after her now, and Sena rushed on ahead not wanting to not be squished by her heavily endowed chest. She was so good at getting what she wanted. She looked back at Hiruma. "You coming, You Fucking Demon? We have classes together you know. So hurry the FUCK UP! " Annnnd now she had someone to mess with, who from the looks of him, could handle anything she threw at him. Giving him one last look she licked her lips before walking into the school and out of his sight.

~Hiruma~

He was actually Fucking speechless. Who the fuck was she? She was nothing like her sister, and dam did she turn him on. Oh he was going to conquer this little devil if it was the last thing he ever did.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE" With his signature laugh he picked up his gun and entered the building. He just found something almost as interesting as football.

~With Banky~

He hung up the phone and laughed slightly. Yep their leader was back to her normal self. Oh he had missed her this past year, the innocent act didn't match her. She was the Devil and they were her minions.

Turning around they looked at the burning compound before shouldering their packs and started out in a walk. If they didn't get there in three days their asses were grass.

~Kagome and Hiruma in first period~

She sat in the back, In the lass row in the last desk. Hiruma sat beside her smirking and glaring at every guy that looked in their direction. His machine gun rested on the desk in front of him. Kagome eyed it then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Do you mind if I play with that big gun of yours? I'm not used to them being so big." She purred into his ear, one hand lightly touching his leg in a teasing manner.

But before Hiruma could reply, with all the unsavory images popping up in his mind, the bell wrung and when he looked over Kagome was gone and when he looked down… So was his gun…. But something else was there.

"That Fucking Thief.."

He almost growled, now because of the Fucking Thief he was fucking hard.

~Kagome Outside after first period Gym - Cheerleading tryouts~

She shouldered the machine gun with pride as she strolled to the cheerleader tryouts. Who better to cheer on the Devil Bats then the Devil herself? She eyed the line with impatience before raising the gun.

"Alright Bitches. Move out of my Fucking way." In less than a second she was in front of Mamori, Sena, and Suzuna. She grinned at them.

"Sena Bear! Sis! This little devil is gonna cheer for the Devil bats." She winked at Sena who blushed a bright read and looked down.

"So what do you have to show us?" Asked Suzuna as she looked on in a slight confusion.

Kagome Grinned as she went threw an almost dance she practiced on Ban.

Lifting her leg up Vertical against her body, she started out with her cheer. After the end of it she landed in the splits, both legs out to the side in the air as she held herself up with one hand and blew a kiss with her other hand to the crowd of guys who had joined to watch the girls.

They were all sporting nose bleeds Sena included as Kagome got up off the ground and Suzuna tackled her.

"Oooh! You are perfect! Your in!" Kagome chuckled slightly disentangling herself from Suzuna to pick up the machine gun cuddling it.

"Umm Kagome? Sis? How did you get Hiruma's gun?" Mamori asked with big eyes as she looked around.

"well… last period I asked him if I could play with his big gun, since I've never got to play with one this big before…. And he didn't say I couldn't" She winked at the guys who having got rid of one nosebleed got another from the pictures in their heads.

Hiruma walked up then, seeing her stroking the gun again lovingly. Oh how he wished he was that gun!

"Fucking Thief! Give me back my gun!" He smirked when she glared at him. Then did a retake as she aimed His gun at him.

"Sorry Fucker! This beautiful piece of machine now belongs to the Devil. DIE FUCKING SPIKY!" With that she pressed the trigger.

END!!!!!

~Cough~maharaja~Cough~

I WIN! I'm evil I know XD leaving it like that… Fear meh

Okay I'm done now ..

Review… Or Kagome will kill you :D


	4. Chapter 4

_(__づ￣ __³__)__づ__~~ I own nothing... Y.Y ._. If I did Inuyasha would turn into a puppy Kagome would secretly be a Fox and ….. All hell would break loose_

_Chapter four:_

_Okay before anyone says anything.. Mamori doesn't know Sena is Eye Shield 21 .. I know he shows himself in the tournament. They will be going to the tournament :D keep in mind I know nothing about football except the coaches pat them on their asses (Remember this fact) _

_Well I've finally had enough moping around since that's not going to get me anywhere (sorry about the an I don't like putting then up but I know a lot of people were waiting on this update.. I felt bad) . Btw I posted another eye shield cross over .. Though the plot isn't exactly thought out yet.. I had to get the idea off my fuzzled brain to finish this chapter._

_~On the Bus~ _

_(You thought Id pick it up where Kagome was shooting Hiruma didn't you? Sorry folks I'm to evil for that)_

_Thanks to Kagome's resources.(Cough threats cough) She was able to charter a bus to take them to the fall tournament. So here they were on this fucking bus, yes, In her mind she was cussing everyone and everything. Why? She wasn't used to being so cooped up. She was going to crazy, but to everyone else she was sitting staring out of the window. She had already texted Ban telling him of his new destination. So, here she sat bored out of her little insanely indecent mind. _

_Now can anyone guess what being bored means for this little hyperactive woman? No one? Not even a guess? Well lets get back to the story and you shall find out._

_Hiruma sat a seat ahead of her, so she turned her attention to the back of his blonde spiky head and glared. Now she wasn't glaring in the normal sense, oh no, she was glaring the glare of death to this poor fellow who had not a clue what she had up her sleeve._

_Since she shot him he hadn't talked, he hadn't yelled, hell he hadn't even glanced in her direction and it was really REALLY rubbing on her last hanging by a bare thread nerve. He had even taken that gun of his he favored so much, so now she couldn't even shot at people to amuse herself. She glared harder. _

_Then a nasty idea popped into her head. A wickedly nasty idea. If he could ignore her she could ignore him, but she would kick it up a notch. Unknown to anyone else, she knew he liked her. She knew it, she was like him and he liked that a lot but he didn't know to handle it. She almost, almost that is, giggled in her wicked glee of the plan forming itself within her deviate mind. Pulling out her phone she made a quick call. _

_~A Few Hours Later~_

_She was still bored, the little devil figure within her mind was raging hell on the poor innocent angel. Yes, like everyone, Kagome had both a devil and an angel. The only difference was the fact that the angel was almost always defeated in the battle of good vs. evil. So that leaves the little devious devil to make all the decisions. Meaning that the world would end at the end of her gun, or so she fantasized._

_She glared out of the window waiting on her call to come to life. She was getting pissed it was taking them longer then it was thought they would. But luckily they showed up before she actually pulled out her gun and shot someone to amuse herself._

_Outside the bus, her motorcycle appeared. The rider whooped loudly before popping a wheelie. Kagome seeing this visibly fumed. Standing up from her seat she commanded the driver to pull over and to open the door. The driver, not being stupid, did as he was commanded as Kagome jumped out of the bus and stomped the few feet to the biker as he pulled over in front of the bus. Pulling back her arm she socked the rider on the side of his helmet making him fall off the bike._

_While this was going on everyone on the bus was watching wide eyed having no idea what was going on. Though they could hear loud cursing from the guy on the ground as he stood up._

"_Fuck! Kaggy, what the hell?!" Could be heard as they watched the rider stand next to Kagome before spinning her around in the air. Hiruma and the rest of the guys on the bus feeling an intense jealousy overtake them when she giggled and wrapped her arms around the guy._

_Kagome walked back to the bus a smile stretched upon her face in her joy her hand in that of the bikers._

"_Hey sis! Meet my silver knight." She said giggling hanging off of his arm._

"_Silver knight Kaggy? If my brother heard you call me that he'd more than likely kick my ass, you know how possessive he is. Are you trying to kill me?" He looked at her. "Never mind, I know the answer to that." He said chuckling taking off his helmet._

_His long Silver hair fell out of the helmet before gently cascading down his back, his puppy ears twitching as Kagome squealed. He steadied himself as she jumped on him, tweaking his ears as he resisted purring._

"_Kagome…" he said in a semi purr "If you don't stop, I'll be forced to show you where else those hands of yours would be useful." _

_He barely got that out before Hiruma had his gun trained on his chest. Inuyasha smirked at him before shifting his hands to grip her ass. _

_Kagome giggled happily as she backed up kissing his cheek as she faced the people on the bus with a giant grin._

"_Everyone.. I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. He's a close.. Personal .. Friend of mine." She stated hugging her best friend. "I'll be riding with him since frankly.. You all bore the FUCK out of me!" She claimed with a grin on her face as she led Inuyasha outside the bus and to her bike before anyone could say a word._

_Step one: Make him jealous CHECK!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

OH SHIT! HUNNY I'M UPDATED!

Sorry for the long wait J I got lazy….( Big surprise huh?) It's short.. But im just starting to get everything rolling…

Step Two: Keep Him waiting

It didn't take them long to get to where they were going, a giant stadium stood tall in front of them as the bus and motorcyle pulled up. Standing in front of statium, big grins plastered on all but one face, stood the 'Demons'.

Pushing Inuyasha of the bike behind her, She chuckled at his cursing as she followed suit.

'Today was going to be a good day.' She thought to herself as she kidnapped by her Demons. Waving back at the bus, she hollered.

"I'll be back later!" And with that said she disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruma was in a sour mood. Kagome had left them yesterday, and no one had seen her since. Which made him wonder where she was, who she was with, and who she had slept beside last night. Pulling outhis gun he took aim and began firing at the feet of his players.

"FASTER DAMNIT!" He cursed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the night before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome chuckled. Some how this didn't surprise her. Her boys had found and taken her to a bar. Country music blared from behind the bar, causing Kagome to grin. She knew why they brought her here. Other than Ban being a die hard southern man, they were waiting on her to cause a fuss.

Chuckling evilly She approached the bar, ordering the strongest bottle of whiskey they had, her and her 'boys' claimed a stool by the bar. When their shot glasses were placed in front of them, Kagome filled them up and with a shout of 'DEMONS!" they all downed their first shots.

Sitting herself in Sesshoumaru's lap she hugged him. "You guys have no idea, how much I've missed you." She said with a genuine smile. The small group chuckled, toasting her as they had another shot.

A song came on the radio, causing to Kagome to wiggle her hips and hop up on the bar, gaining a whistle from Ban. She striped off her shirt, showing her skin tight white spaghetti strap she used as an under shirt.

"Turn it up some!" Hollered a man at a table behind the group, causing Kagome to wink at the man.

As 'Badonkadonk' blared louder across the bar, Kagome was up on the bar doing any every dirty dance she could think of, swaying her hips one way then the next.

Ban jumped up with her, grinding against her as he swiftly unbuttoned her pants. Pushing him off the bar with a laugh, she shimmied out of her pants, showing off a pair of black boy shorts with the word Devil on her ass in white.

This was like the old days for kagome, she had done this a over a hundred times, When ever they were able to escape from their prison, they always found a nice bar. She always ended up on top of bar stripping to her undershirt and boy shorts. She'd shake her ass, get everyone in the bar excited, then join in when her 'Demons' started a bar fight. It was and always has been the highlight of her nights. Men were so much fun to mess with.

A commotion to the side of her, made her turn her head and watch as a man jumped up on the bar with her. She grinned at him.

"Long time no see…" Drawled the man as he pulled her to him. She laughed and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"AGON!" She hollered over the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing dark and Hiruma was far from pleased. Still no one had seen Kagome or any of the guys she ran off with. He was going to check to see who they played tomorrow. Hopefully the renegade Kagome would be back.

"Tch.. Fucking thief…" He said to himself as he neared the playoff list.

"You called, Spikey?" Asked Kagome, causing Hiruma to spin around and practically growl.

Kagome stood between to guys, their sizes dwarfing the young woman, they each had an arm around her waist and were smirking at him.

"What the HELL IS FUCKING DREADS DOING WITH YOU?" He yelled, asked, her.

"Let's go Kaggy.. " Smirked Agon as he pulled Kagome away from Hiruma, Sesshoumaru simply followed holding his own small smirk.

Sesshoumaru only allowed certain people into his 'group', While Kagome was the devil, he was the head Demon, and the final say on who his Devil could befriend.

He knew Hiruma wanted HIS Devil, but he highly doubted he could handle her.

He'd known Agon long before he joined them back at the 'behavior center' and kagome had befriended Agon once she saw he was a friend of his.

In a way, Agon was as much as one of her 'Demons' as Ban and himself.

In Sesshoumaru's opinion things were going to get interesting.


End file.
